Kamichama Karin in a different perspective
by mz.random
Summary: Karin has met Kazune and Himeka and is living with them after they found out that she is a God! They must defeat Kirio before its too late! This story is Kamichama Karin but in my view which has more mystery, more funny and more Romance!Please R/R. KxK
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**The beginning **

_Hi, my name is Karin Hanazono and I'm fifteen years old. I live with my aunt after my parents had a tragic car accident and died when I was a few months old. They left behind their house, and a pink ring, a memento from my mother. It is now my responsibility to please my aunt by bringin her good grades. I also have a cat called shii-chan who is my best friend and I love her to bits_

It was the start of the New Year, and it was Karin's second year in high school now. To start off the year the teacher assigned the class to write an essay on themselves. Karin decided to introduce herself in the beginning and talk about her life and everyone important in it. She handed her paper in and got it back the next day and received a B.

Karin looked outside her window whilst students in her class room compared their results. She would always day dream in class which was a bad idea because she would be caught by the teacher and was force to apologise to the class for stupidness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great another year of school and this time Himeka isn't in my class, that's even worse. Argh! Well I just got to concentrate to get good grades, same as every year. And I have to worry about Kirio Karasuma because I don't know when he will strike again for Himeka. _

Kazune Kajyou hated the start of a new year of High School and it was even worse when his cousin Himeka, wasn't even in his class. Himeka Kajyou has lived with Himeka since he was six years old. She is a quiet voiced girl with creamy skin and black raven hair. She was the closes thing to family for Kazune.

Kazune Kajyou had a secret life too. He obtained a ring that could turn him into the greek god Apollo, and Kirio also poses a ring that could transform into the god Ares. He was also the student council president of Sakuragaoka Academy, the same school that Kazune and Himeka attended to. He fought with Kazune to obtain more power for his sister the other half of Kazune's Himeka.

It was lunch and Kazune quickly got his things and walked outside the classroom to go to the library. Then suddenly Himeka bumped into him.

'Ouch! That hurt watch where you are going next time Himeka-chan!' Kazune yelled.

'Sorry Kazune-chan,' Himeka said softly, she offered her hand to help him up. Kazune got up without her help.

'I am going to the library, so you know where to find me,' Kazune called back at Himeka, as he walked down the hall.

_I worry about Kazune-chan sometimes, he looks sad. _Himeka thought as she headed to the cafeteria.

That afternoon, whilst Kazune and Himeka were walking home, he felt like he was being watched as he was walking home. He heard numerous times bushes rattling or flapping of wings, but he just ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Karin

**Authors Note: *Sweat drop* Ah I realised I had made a mistake with Kazune's god I wrote he can transform to Aphrodite *Sweat Drop* which is really Apollo. Anywaies just to get that clear. **

**Also from now on I will not use –chan, -san, -kun and etc. I'm just going to leave it as their names Karin, Himeka, Kazune, etc. And won't use any Japanese words cause I'm Australian, I don't know that many *Sweat Drop* **

**Also Kazune doesn't know much about Karin and how she was her wife. So yea.**

**Another thing I forgot to mention is ****I don't own Kamichama Karin**

**Bold- something important**

_Italics- Dream/thoughts_

CAPITAL LETTERS

**Anywaies Enjoy Chapter Two! ******

**Chapter 2: Meeting Karin**

_I was in a long corridor with many doors on my right and left side. The corridor continued as I walked past the doors. They were brown with a yellow knob except for one I came across. It was white and had a silver knob. It also had a pink engraved symbol on the door and seemed like it was glowing. Without my intention, my hand turned the knob. When the door was opened I was amazed to see a field, where there was a water fall and river coming from it. Then something caught my eye there were three figures in the distance near the water fall. Curious I walked up to the figures. Once I was close enough to see, the three figures were two adults and a child. No one seemed to notice me as _I observed the family._ The first adult was a woman with long light brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a white gown kneeling next to the second adult, who was a male. The Man had short black hair and ocean blue eyes; he was too wearing a white outfit too. It was a white buttoned shirt and white pants to match. The child was a girl with raven black hair, white creamy skin and dark brown eyes, who looked the age of two. She wasn't wearing white though but a long black gown. The man looked exactly like me but older and had blsck hair instead of blonde, and the child looked exactly like Himeka but younger. Though I never saw the woman before, but she was beautiful. The younger Himeka was playing with a duck near the water, while my older self was talking to the woman. I was confused at this scene, was it suppose to be the future? Or the past? _

_Suddenly there was a strong gale that swept passed me, which had no affect on me. Though the gale did sweep up the woman and she was suddenly unconscious. My older self cried out her name. _

"_Karin!" He screamed. But the woman did not wake up. She was floating just above the water and then a dark purple glow formed in the water, which seemed like an opening of a portal. _

"_Mummy!" I turned to see that the younger Himeka was screaming at the woman. The gale that was supporting th woman disappeared and she fell into the portal._

"_Karin!" My older self cried in agony. The portal then closed and I could see my older self holding the younger Himeka in his arms. "We must find your mother," he whispered in her ear whilst tears streamed down his face. "And my wife."_

Kazune woke up to find Himeka at his side.

"Are you okay Kazune?" she asked. "You were screaming just a moment ago," she continued.

Kazune looked at her in bewilderment. "I was?"

Himeka nodded. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't know if it was bad or good." He answered.

"I'll get you a glass of water," she said, and left his room.

Kazune, feeling a bit dizzy checked the time, it was 6:00. _I better get up anyway, _he thought. _That dream was weird, should I tell Himeka about it? _He thought for a moment. Then Himeka was back with a glass of water in her hand.

"Here you go Kazune," she smiled as she handed him the glass.

"Thank you." _I better not tell her, I don't want to worry her._ He decided as he drank the water.

"Well I better start getting ready; breakfast will be ready in an hour." She took the empty glass off Kazune and left the room once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Himeka and Kazune got to school they quickly went to their classes and began the tiring day. During lunch there was announcement made by the student council president, Kirio.

"Hello fellow school students, this is your student council president speaking, Kirio Karasuma." He paused.

Kazune rolled his eyes, _who couldn't tell Kirio was speaking with that ugly voice he had._

"My announcement is that there will be a festival held this Friday to fundraise for a charity, of the student council president's choice, and the charity will be 'Star child's charity' **(A/N: Made it up on the spot) **and if anyone doesn't know about that charity you can look it up on the internet," He said rolling his eyes. Kirio didn't really care, because his goal was to get Kazune on that day and defeat him once and for all. "Anyway, there will be flyers sent to all classes this afternoon to give you more information. Thank you"

All the students around Kazune were talking about the event and how exciting it will be. Kazune was deep in his thoughts; _He is up to something that Kirio. _

After school Kazune walked back home alone because Himeka was invited to a sleep over. Kazune sighed sadly as he walked through the park when suddenly he came across a sleeping girl in the grass. He was shocked, not because she was sleeping, but she looked exactly like the woman in his dream this morning. She had long light brown hair and wore a pink coat, she also had a cat lying next to her as well, who was sleeping too. To see if she was okay, Kazune knelt beside her and shook her lightly. At first she didn't wake up so he shook her again but much harder. The girl woke up instantly to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes staring straight back at her. They both held the gaze for a few seconds til Kazune flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow!" She yelled, and the cat woke up. "Who are you? To physically abuse me like that?!" She yelled at Kazune.

Kazune was certain that girl was the same person in his dreams til she opened her mouth. "Physically abuse?!" He said angrily. "Stupid girl," he mumbled but the girl heard that.

"I'm not a stupid girl!" she screamed, "My name is Karin Hanazono!" Karin was angry now.

Stunned, Kazune looked at her with wide eyes. "Your name is Karin?" He asked. _How could this stupid annoying girl be the same person? _He questioned.

Karin looked at him suspiciously, "Yes why?" Karin's cat purred at her legs and fell asleep again. Karin and Shii were kicked out by her auntie's house when Karin brought home her report card. She had gotten below average again, and Karin's aunty just had enough, because she didn't want a useless child living in her house.

"Don't worry," he replied coolly.

Karin almost melted when she saw that side of Kazune but quickly snapped out of it. "Since you know my name, I demand to know yours." She ordered.

He looked away. "Kazune Kujyou."

_He looks so cool, _Karin thought. _Wait what am I thinking?! _ She slapped her face to get hold of herself.

Kazune looked at her weird. _Was she a retard or something? _

_Oh no! I did that in front of him, I'm so stupid._

He decided to break the awkward silence between each other. "What are you doing sleeping at the park?" He asked curiously.

Karin was hanging her head, _if I tell him he might think I am poor and leave me her all alone with Shii. _She thought. She decided to tell him that she was new here and wanted some help to find a near hotel.

But he beat her to it. "If you have nowhere to go, then I will invite you to stay at my house."

Karin was surprised at his offer and really wanted to say yes, but couldn't. "That's nice of you bu-"

She was cut off. "Good follow me," Kazune instructed and started to walk to his place.

Karin picked up Shii and started following Kazune. _He seems nice, well now he is, _as she remembered when he physically abused her. _However, it looks like he is a nice person, if he is inviting me to his house to stay. He reminds me of someone too, like a Prince! _

**This chapter is way longer than the first, so R&R!**

**And I would like to thank for the two people who reviewed, they know who they are! :P **

** xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Bug Attack!

**Authors Note: **

**Enjoy Chapter three! :)**

**Chapter 3: Bug Attack!**

When Karin got to Kazune's house, she was amazed.

_OMGOSH! _She had her hands on her cheeks, and her eyes almost look like they were going to pop out. _The house is huge, no wait! This ain't no house it's a mansion. _

Kazune could see by her reaction that she had never seen a mansion before. _She is so weird, _he rolled his eyes. Kazune opened the doors to lead her in. A butler came to welcome them at the door.

"Welcome home master Kujyou. And welcome master Kujyou's guest." He had a welcoming smile. "My name is Butler Q, or just Q."

"Hello Q my name is Karin Hanazono." She replied politely.

"If you need anything at all, just give me a ring," and he walked to the kitchen.

Kazune guided Karin to the living room where there was a flat screen and couch on one side of the room and on the other there was another couch facing a fireplace and two large windows. Kazune took Karin to the fireplace side, where the fire was crackling.

"You can stay here for as long as you like." Kazune paused. "But in return can I have a look at your ring." His face was stern and serious.

Shii was at Karin's feet and feel asleep once again. Even though Kazune allowed her to stay at his mansion, she didn't trust him that much yet and especially with her mother's ring. "Thank you Kazune for allowing me stay at your place, til I can find a place of my own," she said in a soft quiet smile. "But-"

"I understand that you don't trust me at the moment and it seems like allowing you to stay in my mansion still doesn't prove I am trustworthy." He paused and gave Karin a sad smile.

_He's like a prince from a fairytale, _she sighed.

"But that ring that you hold is very important." _And that makes you very important too, _He thought. He could see Karin expression softened and smiled back. "I'll give you some time to think about it." And once he said that, he got up from the couch and called for Butler Q.

"Q show Karin her room," and off he went.

Karin was deep in thought when Butler Q asked her to follow him. "Miss Hanazono, please follow me to your room."

Karin picked up Shii and followed the Butler to her new room that she will be staying for a while.

When Karin entered the room, she was amazed at how big and cosy the room felt. The walls were painted a light dusty pink and the floors were wooden. The double bed was placed in front of a window that had pink curtains tied up on each side. She had her own bathroom on the right with a bath and shower. Her wardrobe was a walk-in one with a mirror inside as well, and when she looked out the window she saw the backyard with a courtyard and a small pond in the centre of it. Karin was stunned at how beautiful her room was, and it was just a guest bedroom.

She didn't realise that Q left until she turned around. Shii was already on the bed, sleeping once again. _All she does it sleep, _Karin thought with a smile on her lips. She went to her new bed and lay on it, and in less than two minutes she fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Dinner time, Karin ate alone because Kazune didn't feel like eating. _I think I may have offended him, _She sighed as she played with her food in front of her. Not taking much notice of it she took a bite. Karin then looked at her mother's ring. _What might he be so interested with the ring. _

After she ate she went up stairs to her room. Then Karin heard a noise coming from down the corridor. Curious she went to go explore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stupid books, why does this have to happen to me now. _Kazune was stuck underneath a pile of books when he was searching about his family history to see if any information was related to his dream. _Great I can't move, _he sighed in frustration. He kept squirming to see if he could try to get out, but soon gave up. He had his eyes on the ceiling, hoping someone would come and check on him and help him out. Then suddenly Kazune was pale in the face. There was a hairy huntsman crawling near his hand.

"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed.

Karin heard his scream and ran towards the door where she heard the scream, to find Kazune under a pile of books and a huntsman on his hand. The room they were in was a library with books everywhere!

Kazune didn't realise Karin was in the room and let out another scream. "Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried. Then the huntsman jumped on his neck and Kazune fainted.

Karin quickly picked up the spider and threw it to the corner, then she moved the books off Kazune. She checked his pulse if he was still breathing.

"Okay, he just fainted," She sighed in relief. "Kazune wake up," she said while shaking his shoulder, but he didn't wake up. "He isn't going to wake up," she tried to think of something. "Well I better move him," she tried to pick up Kazune. _Omgosh! He is so heavy. _After a short time struggling, she eventually got him on her back and started to walk out the Library and down the corridor to search for his room. She finally got to the last door in the corridor that was one door down from her own room. She opened the door to find a light blue painted room with a bed in the corner and a desk opposite it with a shelf of books adjacent to it.

Assuming it was his room because it wasn't lock like the others and looked like a boyish kind of room, she placed him on the bed. Stretching her back she could hear a crack. "Ouch," she rubbed her back.

Kazune now drifted back to consciousness and saw that Karin was with him in his room.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded.

Karin jumped at the sound of his voice and faced him. "Is that how you talk to someone that had just helped you out of the pile of books that you were buried in and shooed the spider off your neck! And helped you to your room!" She was annoyed at his attitude.

Kazune didn't say anything at first. _She carried me to my room?_

"How rude, "Karin assumed the silence was sign that he didn't care. She turned to the door deciding to leave.

"Thank you, Karin" he said softly, she left the room even though she heard his thank you.

Kazune got to his feet and put his hand through his hair. _If she helped back to my room then she must have heard me scream, oh no she probably thinks I'm a wuss. _"Stupid Spider," he cursed and lay his head on his pillow and soon fell asleep, and dreamt the same dream from this morning.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter! :) And Himeka will be in the next chapter and something big and exciting will happen too! **

**I would like to thank the people who reviewed.**

**StrawberryonIce**

**Tsubasachama Karin**

**Hannah663**

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys! Also if any of you guys are a CCS fan, go on my page to see my other story.**

** xxx **

**^_^**


	4. Chapter 4: The first Attack!

**Authors Note: **

**Enjoy Chapter four**

**Chapter4: The First Attack**

The next morning Karin was sleeping soundlessly in her new room with Shii on her bed sheets too. When suddenly, Kazune came barging into her room.

"Wake up, Karin!" He yelled.

Karin woke up instantly thinking it was an emergency. "What! What's wrong? Is there a fire?! Hurricane?!" She asked in fright.

"No! Get up or you are going to be late for school!" He yelled at her.

Karin glared evilly at Kazune. "You come barging into my room whilst I'm sound asleep to get up for school, which I don't go to anymore!" She yelled back at Kazune. When she was kicked out of her aunties house, she was force to leave her town and school.

"Listen, yesterday Q called my school to enrol you there at Sakuragaoka Academy. So get up you lazy bum and put on your uniform!" He ordered as he threw a black gown on Karin's bed. "And hurry up!" He left the room.

Karin was shocked that Kazune did so much for her even though they just met yesterday. She started trust him more now, but soon got over the moment because they way he acted just a moment ago.

Karin had a shower and put on her new uniform. _By the way this uniform looks, the school must be a private and expansive, _she thought.

Once she was finished, she went downstairs to have breakfast. "Good morning Q," she said as he passed her.

"Good Morning Miss Hanazono," he greeted politely.

"Please Just call me Karin," she smiled.

He smiled back and left to attend some business.

Karin saw a bowl of cereal at the dining room table and also saw Kazune finishing off his meal that looked like fried eggs, sausages and a bowl of rice. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Finish off your breakfast, you have five minutes." He said and left the room. _She sure looks pretty in the uniform. Wait what am I thinking?!_

Karin looked at her bowl and started to eat but she wasn't really paying attention for she was thinking about trusting Kazune with her ring. _I might as well let him look at it, I am sure he won't do any harm to it. _

After she finished, they both went to school together.

"Kazune you walk so fast! Slow down!" Karin called back at him, gasping for air.

"Well you're too slow!" He yelled back in frustration.

"It's not my fault I have shorter legs," Karin ran up to Kazune and was now walking at his pace even though it felt like jogging. After an awkward silence Karin asked Kazune a question. "Do you live by yourself all the time or do your parents come visit you?" She asked curiously, since he never mentioned anyone else.

"No Himeka lives with me as well. She is my cousin and you will meet her today at school. Last night she stayed over a friend's place that's why you haven't met her yet. I should have mentioned this before, sorry." He had an apologetic expression while speaking.

"No need to apologise," Karin smiled and Kazune cheered up again.

"It's just me, Himeka and Q that live in the mansion. My parents died when I was born, I'm not sure what the cause was but I was sent to live with Himeka's parents. The only thing I knew about my parents was that my father was a very famous professor called Professor Kazuto Kujyou." He paused. "When I started to live with Himeka, I vaguely remember her parents because they soon died from a car incident and we were left with Q, the mansion and my parents and Himekas parent's fortune. There has been so much death in the family."

"I'm sorry," Karin spoke quietly. "I lost my parents too at a young age, that's why I lived with my auntie. All I have is Shii and the ring my mother left me with." Karin saw Kazune looking at her.

"So we are in same boat, huh?" he gave Karin a small but sweet smile. Kazune suddenly stopped at a black gate. "Here we are."

Karin gawked in astonishment. _How many times do I have to be surprised? _She thought. _I should be use to it by now that he is rich. _

Kazune laughed. Karin then turned to Kazune. That was the first time she heard him laugh and it sounded so angelic. She smiled at his reaction. And they walked into the gates together, though they didn't realise that someone was watching them very closely.

"You two seem so happy, but don't worry I can fix that," the person was laughing evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Karin! Nice to meet you, my name is Himeka Kujyou. Kazune's cousin," a girl with raven black hair and creamy white skin greeted.

"Hi Himeka," Karin replied and smiled. _She looks so cute, but she does talk so softly and a bit slow but she is still so cute! _"I'm sure we are going to be good friends."

It was lunch time and Karin had found out this morning that she was in Kazune's class. The teacher was polite to her and most of the students too, but there were a few girls she noticed that didn't like her at all, because of the dark aura she could feel from them.

"I know we are going to be great friends," Himeka stated.

Karin and Himeka got along after that and started to talk about accessories, clothes and makeup which sounded boring for Kazune so he went to the library.

Kazune walked down the hallway when he felt a dark presence nearby. It was Kirio in his god form.

"Why Hello Kujyou," he smirked.

"What do you want Kirio?" Kazune asked coldly, with his body positioned in a battle stance.

"You know what I want Kujyou. You DEAD!" And his staff struck Kazune with dark purple energy. Unsuccessfully, Kazune tried to dodge the sudden attack but was hit hard and was sent flying out the window. It shattered into tiny pieces, some glass fragments piercing into Kazune's skin. Kirio flew out the window and had his staff ready to attack again. Kazune got back with some difficult and shook off some of the glass on his clothes.

"Ready to die," Kirio's staff was charging for the final attack that was deadly against Kazune.

"Kazune!" Someone yelled and Kirio looked behind him to find two girls. Himeka and Karin were in shock to see Kazune.

Himeka ran to Kazune to help him up. "Kazune we need to get you home and treat your wounds," Himeka said softly.

"Who are you?" Karin questioned.

"What, you can see me?" Kirio asked in bewilderment.

"Yes I can see Glasses Guy with his girlish purple outfit and weird looking stick," Karin answered smugly.

Kirio was angry now. "My name is not "Glasses Guy" and this is not a girlish outfit, this is my god form, Ares and this is my staff."He informed her.

Whilst he was being distracted Himeka helped Kazune up and hid him behind a bush.

"Karin will get hurt if she is not protected," Kazune said in a weak voice.

"Don't worry, she will be fine." But Himeka didn't know for sure if she was.

"Yea, yea, whatever glasses man." She said in a not so interested look and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you are going?!" He roared in anger and his staff once again let out a dark energy and hit Karin.

Karin quickly dodged the attack amazed at her own capability. _Wow! Did I just do that? And it was so fast._

Kirio attacked her again but this time she got hit and was sent flying against a tree.

"Ah!" She screamed in pain. Kazune heard this and got up subconsciously and ran straight towards Karin. He knelt down beside her. Karin was hurt badly on her back but got up anyway. _I must protect Kazune and Himeka from Glasses man, but how? I am so weak. _

Then suddenly her ring started to glow pink and its energy surrounded her. Karin now wore a pink and white frilly outfit and held a staff in her right hand and had a silver tiara on her head. Her staff let out a lightning strike and hit Kirio unexpectedly.

Kirio fell to the ground and lost his god form and was now dressed in his uniform. He ran away before he was hit again by the goddess. "Don't worry, I'll get my revenge."

Karin was shocked and hugged Kazune with tears streaming down her face. Her god form disappeared and she was wearing her uniform again.

"Calm down Karin, I'm here," He soothed her with his soft angelic voice.

Sniff* "Kazune what just happened?" she asked still crying.

"Karin, I'll explain later but we need to get home first," he said but winced in pain when he tried to get up.

Kazune fell to the ground. "Kazune!" Karin cried.

Himeka came up to the two and put Kazune's arm over her shoulder to help him up. "Karin don't worry everything is going to be alright." She smiled. "I called Q to come pick us up."

Karin nodded and looked at Kazune with heartbroken eyes. _I don't like seeing him in this state._

Q was then at the front of the school and helped Kazune into the car, and Himeka and Karin went in too. Once they would get home everything would get better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazune was lying in his bed sleeping and Himeka had treated his wounds. Himeka also insisted that Karin would rest but she didn't want to leave his side. Karin eventually fell asleep leaning on his bed.

After an hour had passed, Kazune woke up to find Karin sleeping near him. He smiled at her. He tried to get up without disturbing Karin and decided to shower.

In the shower he was thinking about what happened today. _So Karin can Kamika with that ring of hers. She had a lot of power as well especially if she could knock out Kirio like that. I should of done something before she got hurt, but if I Kamika my life span will shorten. _He sighed in frustration. _She looked so heartbroken and scared when she Kamika into a goddess. _

Kazune finished from the shower and put on his pyjamas, he realised that he left his pyjama top under his pillow. _Oh no! I'm bare-chested and Karin is still in my room, I think. _He peeked out his door to see Karin still sleeping against his bed. _Yup she is still there. Well at least she is sleeping. _He tiptoed outside the bathroom and quickly looked under his pillow for his pyjama top, but it wasn't there. _Oh great! Just my luck! Maybe it dropped under the bed. _He kneeled down to find it.

Karin had woken up and saw Kazune was gone. _Oh my gosh! I fell asleep! _She panicked. Then Karin saw Kazune bare-chested. She blushed as she saw his half naked body right in front of her.

Kazune quickly put on his pyjama shirt and thinking of something to change the awkward atmosphere. "Thank you for staying by my side," he was blushing too. Before she could respond to that, he spoke again. "I think we should go downstairs for dinner."

Karin nodded and they both went downstairs.

**Okay, there may be lots of grammar mistakes in this chapter because I had to quickly edit it. Also, I may not update for a while because I am going back to school tomorrow, my holidays have finished T_T. But I will try to update as soon as I can :)**

**Another thing thanx to all my reviewers! **

**Keep reviewing because that's the only thing that keeps me going! **


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

**Authors Note: **

**I don't Own Kamichama Karin**

**Enjoy Chapter five**

**Chapter 5: Explanation**

During dinner, Karin was bombarding Kazune with many questions about her ring. Who was the glasses guy man? What was the meaning of the Gods, they transformed? Why was glasses guy attacking? And many other questions.

"Karin, the ring your mother gave you is what transforms you into the goddess Aphrodite. I have a ring as well that transforms into the god Apollo." He said.

"Then why didn't you transform when glasses guy was attacking?" Karin asked curiously.

Kazune looked away with a blank expression. "If he did then it would be difficult for him to recover," Himeka answered. "Transforming drains a lot of physical energy from Kazune and sometimes he doesn't wake up for days."

"Oh," Karin said quietly.

"But it doesn't matter; as long as I protect Himeka from Kirio then everything will be fine." Kazune said firmly.

"Why is Glasses Guy attacking Himeka?"Karin continued with her questions.

"Kirio has another half of Himeka, a twin sister you could say. Though I'm not sure how it works but both Himekas have a connection between each other. If one Himeka is in good health than the other is dying. Kirio wants to kill our Himeka so his Himeka can live a normal life."

"Isn't there a way to keep them both?" Karin didn't understand how this concept worked. She wanted to know why and how did this happen?

Kazune shook his head. "I have tried to consider that, but it cannot work like that. My father's books have no answers to fix this." He sighed. "It feels like something is missing from the information I have in the library."

Karin looked around the dining room, _why did everything have to be so complicated, _she thought. There was a silence in the room and everyone had finished their dinner. Himeka picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen to wash. Karin was still in deep thoughts whilst looking at her ring. Kazune was staring out the window thinking about what he missed in his father's research that could inform him more about the rings.

"Can I examine your ring, Karin?" he asked suddenly.

Karin, sure he was not going to harm her mother's ring and now the ring of Aphrodite, gave him the ring.

"Will you be able to find more information about the rings?" Karin inquired.

"Maybe," he answered solemnly. "I will go over some books in the library." He got up from the table and left.

Karin got up as well after he left and went to her room for the rest of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday, the last school day of the week and today was the festival to fundraise for the 'Star Child's Charity'. Kazune still hadn't found any more information concerning about the Karin's ring but he did find an old journal that belonged to his father. It contained information during his high school days and a major project, but there was some pages missing from the journal about the project. This frustrated Kazune, where would those pages be?

Karin had woken up early and got to school early because it was her day to clean up the class room. Kazune and Himeka were still asleep when she left the house to go to school. In the kitchen she left a note that she was at school to remind them again.

At school there was hardly anyone in the school grounds. Karin walked into her class room and started to clean the board first. Cleaning the board took less than three minutes and Karin moved on to sweeping the floor. She went inside the closet looking for the broom and dustbin. The closet was quite small with shelves on all walls. Karin then heard someone come into the class room.

_It's probably Kazune, he usually is early, _Karin thought. Footsteps were heard outside the closet, Karin peeped out the door to find staring at a purple eye. Startled, Karin jumped and tripped on something in the closet. All the items on the shelves fell on top of her and the door flew right open. She saw it was boy who was looking at her, someone who wasn't in her class. He had two different coloured eyes, one was purple and the other was blue. He also had light brown hair and was quite tall, he looked seventeen.

"Are you okay?" Came a foreign voice.

Karin nodded and tried to stand up but failed as she slipped on something else. Just in time before she hit the ground, the boy caught her.

Karin blushed at the touch of the boys hands on her waist. She stayed staring into his eyes for a moment before she got back to her senses and straightened herself up.

Fixing her skirt she heard him say, "You are very pretty?"

Karin surprised at his words looked up at him with bewilderment. "Ah... Thank you" Her checks started to heat up again.

"What is your name?" he asked his eyes full of curiosity.

"Karin Hanazono," she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you Miss Hanazono. My name is Michiru Nishikiori, a transfer student from England. I am a year older than most of the students in your grade but I will be attending your class from now on." He smiled smugly.

Karin surprised at his little introduction just smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet, you are a bit early but soon people from the class will be here soon." She informed him. "And you came at such a good time, this afternoon we are holding a festival to fundraise for a charity." She smiled as she swept the room.

"Here let me help you," Michiru offered, he took the broom off Karin while touching her hand as well. Karin froze at his touch. _Why am I acting like this? He reminds me of someone but I don't know who, though his presence feels nice. _She shook her head from her last thought.

Michiru did Karin's job in less than no time. Students started to come in, they were whispering and looking at Michiru. Eventually, Kazune came in the room and froze at the sight of Karin talking to a total stranger. _Who is she talking to? And why do I feel...No! I can't be JEALOUS! _Kazune was screaming in his head as he went to sit at his desk. Karin was laughing at Michiru's jokes and was happy; the first time Kazune ever saw her like that.

Kazune purposely dropped his bag on the table loudly to get their attention. Karin turned to face him, her face serious when she saw Kazune.

"Hi Kazune, your late?" She said, noticing that he _was _late.

"I had to do something," he tightened his jaw.

"Oh," was her reply. Then she looked at Michiru realising that Kazune didn't know who the stranger was. "Kazune this is Micchi!" She introduced happily, she named him Micchi for short because Michiru was too long.

"Michiru Nishikiori," Micchi grined. "Nice to meet you."

"Kazune Kujyou, same to you to," he said coldly turning his attention back to his books.

Micchi froze at hearing his name. Karin was confused at his sudden reaction.

"Is something wrong, Micchi?" Karin asked.

"Ah nothing," he shook his head and smiled at Karin, they continued their conversation from before.

Karin introduced Micchi to Himeka at lunch and she also got along with Himeka, Kazune still felt like he couldn't trust Micchi and there was a weird aura coming from him that Kazune didn't like. Micchi caught Kazune glaring at him but only grinned.

Lunch ended unpleasantly for Kazune, before he left for his class Micchi stopped and asked to speak to him privately. Karin saw this and felt the irritation coming from Kazune.

"Are you guys not coming?" she was tense at the atmosphere coming from both of the boys.

"Just go ahead, I have to ask Kazune something," Micchi reassured Karin with smile.

When she left Kazune snapped to Micchi, "What do you want?"

"Professor Kazuto Kujyou?" Micchi asked.

Kazune stood in shock. "How do you know my father?" he asked suspiciously.

"So you are not Professor Kazuto Kujyou?"

"Answer my question, how do you know my father?" Kazune said with gritted teeth.

"So you're his son, you look exactly like him, except with the blonde hair." Micchi smirked. "I met Professor Kujyou when I was 6 years old. I was in a car accident with my parents, in England. Both my parents died and I was close to death when a stranger pulled me out of the car just before it could explode into flames. The stranger was your father; he looked after me and treated my wounds. My eye suffered a lot of injury so he contrasted an eye for me."He pointed to his purple eye. "Although after a few months I was better, I had to stay in the hospital for a year, missing a school year of learning. Professor Kujyou stayed with me for only that year, and then left me in the care of an orphanage school. Before he left me he gave me some things. He told me to go to Japan and find a person who looked similar to himself and hand him a book. He also gave a ring; he said it was very important. I guarded the items with my life and now since I was old enough I came here to Japan to search for you." Micchi stopped and caught his breath back.

Kazune expressions was blank but in his mind emotions were running through him, like anger, shock, excitement, nervous and jealously. Not only were many emotions were going through his head, he also had questions. _Is my father still alive? What was he doing in England? What book did Michiru have that belonged to my father?_ _And why does Micchi have a ring?_

"We better get going so we won't get in trouble." Micchi interrupted Kazune's train of thought. "I don't know about you but I don't want to get a bad record on my first day," he said as he started to walk to class.

"Wait!"Kazune called out. His head was down and Micchi could feel negative energy coming from him. "I want to see the book and ring my father gave you." He demanded.

Micchi was initially was going to give Kazune the book but not the ring. Micchi guarded the ring with all his life because it was a gift given to him from Professor Kazuto Kujyou.

"I'll give you the book this afternoon," Micchi answered.

"And the ring, too." Kazune said, now looking at Micchi straight in his eyes.

Micchi just grabbed Kazune's hand and rushed him to class. "We are going to be late." Changing the subject successfully because Kazune was caught in surprised and didn't speak more on the matter. However, Kazune didn't trust Micchi because it seemed like he was still hiding information about his father.

**Author's Note: Okay don't kill me! Please! I know it has been a while since I have updated but my school exams and assignments have taken over my life, so don't blame me, blame the school! LOL  
Well anyway this chapter was to clear up anything though some may find it boring. Although, Micchi is now in the story and I must admit I am a Micchi fan.  
So please review!! And I promise the next chapter will be much better as it's the Festival! **


	6. Chapter 6: Festival!

**Authors Note: **

**I don't Own Kamichama Karin**

**Enjoy Chapter six**

**Chapter 6: Festival!**

"It's nice to see that you have finally joined us boys." The teacher said as Micchi and Kazune entered the classroom.

"Sorry Miss." Micchi apologised as Kazune glumly sat at his desk.

Karin was glancing at Micchi and Kazune and was confused with Kazune's expression. During class, the teacher was telling the students the agenda for this evening's festival. There was going to be stalls of food and mini games, and also rides where all money went to the charity and towards the end of the night there would be a bonfire and dancing for the students to participate in. Many of the girls were giggling as the teacher mentioned "bonfire" and "dancing". Kazune did glance at Karin to see if she was one of those girls but she just kept a straight forward face, but he did see Micchi glancing at Karin too.

The bell rang indicating it was the end of school. Micchi walked up to Karin to help her with her books and bag.

"Here let me take those," he insisted as he took her textbooks.

"Thanks," Karin said shyly.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" Micchi asked hoping for her to say yes.

"Umm, yea but depends if Kazune and Himeka are going? Are you going Kazune?" Karin asked calling back to him.

"Huh?" he acted dumbfounded even though he was listening to their conversation.

"Are you going to the festival this evening with Himeka?"

"Yea." He got his bag and started to walk to the door. "Are you coming Karin? Or are you going to stay her like an idiot?" He insulted.

"Of course I am coming! And don't call me an IDOIT!" She yelled back. "I'll see you at the festival, Micchi." And she was out the door.

Micchi had a small smirk on his lips as he was thinking about Karin and Kazune. He wasn't going to bring the book for Kazune just yet because there was something that Kazune was hiding.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear!!" Karin screamed as she raced around her room like a chook without her head. "Himeka help me! Please!" She pleaded.

"Karin there is many outfits that you have in this wardrobe. Look what about this one?" Himeka took out a yellow sundress with a white pattern on it. "This would be nice to wear for the festival."

"Himeka! You are the best! I am so blind I didn't even see that dress." Himeka gave the dress to Karin and she went to change in the bathroom.

"I am going to get ready," Himeka called out as she left the room.

Karin took off her school uniform and had a quick shower. When she finished she dried herself up and blow dried her hair. _I hope Micchi is at the festival, _she thought.

Once she had put on her dress and yellow shoes to match her outfit, she could hear a high pitch scream come from outside her room.

"HIMEKA! GET THE BUG SPRAY! HURRY!" It was Kazune screaming.

Karin peeked out her room to see Kazune panicking in the corridor, running up and down. Karin giggled at his childish behaviour. "Kazune calm down, where is the bug?" Karin walked out of her room towards Kazune.

Kazune was silent when he saw her. _She looks so pretty in that dress, _he thought. Then in no time, he was then back into his panic attack when he saw the cricket hop onto Karin dress.

Kazune was white as bone. His index finger pointed towards Karin. "It-t is-s on yo-ur-r dr-dr-ess." He stuttered.

Karin looked down on her dress to find the brown stick insect hanging off her dress. She picked it up and cupped it in her hands. "I'm sorry Mr. Cricket. I hope Kazune didn't scare you."

Kazune shocked at Karin stiffly turned away from Karin and walked towards his door.

"Kazune! I can't find the bug spray." Himeka's voice was heard from downstairs.

Kazune didn't answer and shut the door of his room. Karin shrugged at Kazune's reaction and went downstairs to the garden so she could put the cricket in the garden.

After Karin shut the back door she turned to find a worried Himeka. "Is Kazune okay? I haven't heard from since he yelled for the bug spray?" she asked.

"I think he will be okay, he just went to his room." Karin answered.

"Can you go see if he still wants to come to the festival?" Himeka really wanted Kazune to come tonight and Karin did as well, so she went back upstairs to Kazune's door.

She knocked on his door lightly and the door had opened a bit. Karin peeked through the gap to see Kazune lying on his bed looking straight up to the ceiling. She just stared at him for a few seconds at his features that she never noticed. He had messy golden hair with ocean blue eyes that looked so dreamy. He also had a well fitted body; she could see his muscles through the white shirt he was wearing. _If only his personality was perfect..._

"Kazune?" she opened the door wider.

"What?"

"Are you still coming to the festival? Since you know... your panic attack with the cricket?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am okay! Who do you think I am? A wimp or something?" Kazune got up from his bed and went to his closet. He took out a blue and white shirt and black shorts to match. Something very casual to wear. "See I already have my clothes ready."

Karin had turned tomato red with anger because of the way Kazune behaviour towards her. She didn't say anything and just stomped out the door.

_Great I blew it again, why am I so stupid! _Kazune quickly changed into his clothes and went downstairs. Karin was on the couch playing with Shi and Himeka was beside her watching television. The screen showed a news reader informing that there will be a gale force winds heading towards Tokyo tonight.

"You ready Kazune?" Himeka smiled as she got to her feet. "Let's go Karin."

Karin stood up and placed Shi on the floor, without looking at Kazune she stepped outside. Himeka sighed.

In the car going to the festival everyone was silent. Himeka did try to break the silence a few times but that didn't help. When they finally go to the school Karin was first to enter the gates.

"C'mon Himeka lets go see the stalls!" she said excitedly, ignoring Kazune. "There might be some cute things they are selling." She took Himeka's hand and ran down the foot path towards the festival dragging Himeka.

"Yea and I'll just stay here." Kazune mumbled. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk down the path towards the festival.

"Kazune!" someone called. Kazune turned around to find Micchi waving at him. He quickly turned back pretending that he didn't notice him and kept walking but at a faster pace.

"Hey wait up!" Kazune felt a hand on his shoulder. "You walk real fast..." Kazune had grabbed Micchi's hand in a twist and pushed his other hand behind Micchi's head. "OWWW!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Kazune hissed.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Micchi cried. Kazune released him and kept on walking.

Micchi rubbed his neck and hand then walked back up to Kazune but with caution just in case he would attack him again.

Kazune found Micchi's heavy footsteps annoying as they continued to walk. "What do you want?" Kazune ordered as he stopped walking.

Micchi was hesitant at first but took a deep breath. "Can't I walk with my new best friend?"

"I am not your best friend." Kazune spoke through gritted teeth. "And that reminds me, do you have my father's book?" Kazune had now calmed down but kept an emotionless face.

Micchi looked around himself clueless. "Does it look like I have the book with me?" He asked sarcastically as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are so difficult!" Kazune turned and kept on walking, he didn't have to wait for Micchi to catch up because he had done so in no time.

"Look I'm sorry Kazune but I promise to give you your father's book as soon as possible. The reason I did not bring it tonight was because I wanted to have fun." He grinned.

Kazune sighed and Micchi took this as a sign of accepting his apology. They were both now at the entrance of the festival. There was a girl wearing a mini skirt and black tank top that was collecting the entrance fee.

"Ten dollars please," she smiled sweetly when Kazune and Micchi came to her. Kazune gave her the money giving her the cold shoulder while Micchi smiled back at her which made the girl blush immensely.

"Where to first?" Micchi asked cheerfully.

"I am going to find Himeka and Karin; there is no need for you to follow me." Kazune replied not paying much attention to him.

"Let me help you at least?"Micchi suggested.

"Suit yourself."

Micchi followed Kazune in silence as they searched for Himeka and Karin. Kazune couldn't think straight due to the fact Micchi has now been involved with the God rings and his father's research. Was Micchi a sign from his Kazune's father? Why couldn't Micchi cut the crap and give him the book and ring that belonged to his father? More questions that had no answers because Micchi was being difficult in the whole thing. Kazune sighed mentally as his brain started to hurt with all the complication that had occurred the past few days. He also had to worry about if Kirio was going to attack again soon.

"Kazune! Look I found Karin and Himeka, they are on the merry-go-around." Micchi interrupted Kazune's thoughts as he pointed towards the attraction. Karin was on a white horse laughing along sided with Himeka who was on a black horse. They looked like they were having fun but they never looked out towards the crowd to see Micchi and Kazune watching them.

When the ride had finished Micchi and Kazune were waiting for them at the exit.

"That was fun, wasn't it Himeka?" Karin asked happily.

"Yea it was Karin! Can we go on it again later?" Himeka asked excitedly.

"Sure," Karin smiled.

"Karin! Himeka!" called out a familiar voice. The girls scanned the area where the voice came from and found Micchi waving his hand and smiling cheerfully.

"Micchi!" Karin smiled. The girls walked towards Micchi but Karin was quickly disappointed to find Kazune waiting there next to him with his arms folded and glaring at her.

"Hi Kazune and Micchi, did you guys find each other?" Himeka asked sweetly.

"Yea I saw Kazune walking alone to the festival's entrance." Micchi answered. Karin and Kazune kept quiet.

"Oh that was our fault; we were too excited about the festival with the rides and attractions that we left Kazune by himself. I hope you can forgive us, Kazune." Himeka said sadly.

"I'm sure he forgives you, right Kazune?" Micchi nudged Kazune.

"Yea, sure." He said glumly.

"Well what ride did you plan on going next?" Micchi asked enthusiastically.

"Umm... Which one did you want to go on Karin?" Himeka turned to Karin.

"I was thinking..." She wanted to go on the spinning teacup ride next but changed her thought when she saw the rollercoaster of doom."Let's go on that one!" She pointed up to the rollercoaster.

"Yay, I wanted to go on that too!" Himeka clapped her hands together.

Kazune looked at the rollercoaster and gulped loudly. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why you chicken, Kazune?" Karin smirked.

Kazune glared at her evilly, "No! Of course not I'm just thinking about Himeka. Are you sure you want to go on the ride because it's quite high."

"I'll be fine Kazune," she said reassuringly.

"Well that's settled... Huh? Where is Micchi?" Karin asked confused.

"He was probably scared, so he ran for it." Kazune smirked.

"I doubt that!" Karin argued.

"There he is!" Himeka pointed at Micchi who was holding 4 tickets in his hand.

"I got the tickets! And they are the front seats!" Micchi held out a ticket each to the group.

"Great," Kazune mumbled.

The four of them went straight to the ride; Micchi and Karin were jumping excitedly the whole way while Himeka was laughing at them. Kazune just kept holding his stomach to make sure nothing would come out even though they hadn't even been on the ride yet. They all gave in their ticket and was allocated their front seats of the rollercoaster. Micchi sat with Karin at the front while Himeka sat with Kazune behind them.

"Woo!" Karin screamed when the ride started.

It was slow at first but started to pick pace when it reached the steep climb. Kazune was closing his eyes the whole time trying not to even peek because if he did he knew he would freak. Micchi, Himeka and Karin held their hands up ready to go down at full speed. The rollercoaster sped down the hill with screams of excitement coming from it. It raced over smaller hills and up a loop at on stage, but it then came to a halt when it reached the end. When it arrived at the beginning again the rollercoaster harness lifted and everyone walked off.

"Wow! That was the best rollercoaster I have ever been!" Micchi exclaimed.

"I know I loved the loop part!" Himeka said happily.

"Me too, and the part where we went down at the beginning." Karin smiled.

"What about you Kazune?" Himka turned to Kazune who was out of breath and was looking very pale. "Oh Kazune are you alright?" Himeka raced over to kazune and was holding him up.

"I think I need to sit down," Kazune said in a small voice.

"Mate I didn't know you don't like rollercoaster rides, you should of told us." Micchi came to help Himeka with Kazune.

"I'll go get some water and maybe a bucket." Karin suggested as she went to find a food stall.

Micchi and Himeka took Kazune to bench near the school gym that was vacant. Kazune started to get back his colour but was still feeling bit sick.

"I hope Karin doesn't take long, she may get lost in the crowd." Kazune said with concern.

"I think Karin will manage, she will be here any second with your water and bucket." Micchi said.

"I don't need a bucket," Kazune almost growled. He didn't like it when people saw him as weak, so he got up and showed them that he was fine. "Look see I'm all better, now let's go find Karin."

"Wait we should stay here because if we leave then she won't know where we are." Himeka said.

"Fine, but I have a bad feeling leaving her on her own," Kazune said worriedly.

* * *

"Stupid Kazune why does he have to get sick all of a sudden, if he knew he couldn't handle the rollercoaster ride then he should of just stayed and waited for us to finish." Karin mumbled to herself. She went up to a food stall and got the bottled water and a bucket, but she was hoping that he may not need to use it.

She kept walking to the direction of the rollercoaster, not paying much attention to what was right in front of her. Karin tripped on something hard and landed with a blow to the head. She was unconscious because what she had tripped on was no accident it was a trap.

"Ha I got her!" Kirio whispered loudly as he lifted her up and took her to the nearby trees so no one could notice. Kirio was in his god transformation.

Behind the trees was a black material bag where Kirio put Karin but before he had put her in the bag he took her ring and put it into his cloak pocket. "Now I have your ring you are worthless to me but I cannot take any chances for you to escape." He said evilly. Kirio's plan was to burn her with his magic in the bag and discard the remains in the forest that was close by. However, he had something else in plan and that was to get Kazune to watch and then finally kill him slowly.

* * *

"She seems to have been gone for quite a while," Himeka sounded worried.

"I told you Karin would get lost," Kazune was up on his feet and started to look for her.

"Well let's go I'll go with Himeka on one side of the festival grounds while Kazune goes looking for her in the opposite direction" Micchi took Himeka's arm and started to search.

"I'll call you if I find her," Himeka called back as they rushed down the opposite path.

Kazune kept on searching and was determined to find Karin. He was no longer feeling sick so there were no drawbacks there, but he had feeling if he needed to transform he would definitely be weak.

He looked at every stall and ride he went past but couldn't find her. "Karin! Karin! Where are you?!" He called out most of the time, but there was no answer. "I really hope she isn't in any trouble." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Kirio was watching Kazune's every move from a tree overlooking the festival. Karin was still unconscious in the black material bag that was hanging from the tree. "Hmm, let's see how long it will take you Kajyou." He snickered.

Suddenly, Kazune felt a large amount of energy coming from somewhere nearby. The energy was very powerful and dark, Kazune could feel it was Kirio! He followed the energy force to the trees, far from the festival. Kazune feared that Kirio had something to do with Karin's disappearance. "Karin! Karin! Are you here?" Kazune shouted.

A dark chuckle was heard above a tree that Kazune was near. "Kajyou, there is nothing you can do." Kirio appeared ten feet from where Kazune was facing. He had his staff in one hand and his other pointing above Kazune. Kazune looked up to find the black bag that Karin was in. "The amateur goddess does no longer obtains the ring, and is no longer use to me."

"Leave Karin out of this. Let her go, this war is between you and me!" Kazune shouted.

"Ah but you are wrong there. Karin is your friend who makes her my enemy and since I have captured her she is now my prisoner and your bait." Kirio had now taken out Karin's ring which was glowing dark energy, similar to Kirio's magic. "See now I have the ring I have more power than you!"And with that Kirio shot Kazune a ball of dark energy from his staff. Kazune had successfully dodged the attack but was hit again which made him fall to the ground, grazing his hands and knees. "Haha!" He cackled. "You are so weak! Oh well that's no fun."

Kazune got back up on his feet and took out his ring. "You will be the weak one when I am done with you!" Kazune shouted. He transformed into his god form and hovered towards Karin.

Kirio shot another attack to stop Kazune from breaking free Karin. "I don't think so!" he said angrily. Kazune quickly dodged the attack and shot back one of his own which missed Kirio. "It's over Kajyou!" Kirio shot another attack that sent Kazune flying into the tree with a hard blow. Kazune cringed in pain and fell to the ground.

Karin was starting to wake from unconsciousness and realised that everything was pitched black. "Where am I? Let me out!" she shouted.

"Ah I see Karin has woken up, even better I want you to enjoy the show Kazune!" Kirio chuckled darkly. Kirio used his dark magic to tie Kazune up against the stump of a tree. Kazune face was smudged with a mixture of dirt and blood from an open wound on his forehead.

When Karin heard Kirio mention Kazune's name she couldn't stop shouting his name. "Kazune! Let Kazune go! Kazune!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kirio shouted with great force that it made the bag that she was in tremble. Kirio then opened the bag and dropped Karin on the floor. "Now you will burn! Actually no I have a change of plans."

Karin shacked violently on her knees and kept looking towards Kazune as her eyes started to shed tears. "I'm sorry Kazune," she whispered. She blamed this on herself, because if it wasn't for her and the ring she had Kazune wouldn't have more to worry on his plate. He had enough stress with Himeka's problem already.

"I am going to kill you slowly but painfully!" Kirio announced and aimed his staff towards Karin, ready to attack.

"No! Leave Karin alone! Just kill me! Please!" Kazune pleaded as he tried to break free from the twined magic that caged him.

"Do not worry Kajyou I will kill you right after the show," he smirked as purple lightening strike Karin.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she howled in pain.

"NOOOOO!!!" Kazune cried.

Kirio kept striking her countless times til she had stopped moving. Kazune was in tears but was angry. He was now glowing a bright yellow light that blinded Kirio.

"What is this!" Kirio shrieked. The glowing Kazune had broken free from Kirio's magic and was hovering 30 feet from the ground. He was holding his bow and arrow and shot Kirio. The attack was so fast that he didn't have time to dodge it. Kirio fell to the ground and his staff escaped his hand.

"You deserve what you are going to get!" Kazune's voice echoed. Kirio trembled with fear as Kazune took another arrow and shot another attack, which absorbed all of his power that he had turned back into his normal form. Kirio was now lying unconscious on the ground with Karin's ring in his hand. Kazune took it and descended towards Karin's lifeless body. "Karin," he whispered. The energy that he had used had made him collapse and back to his human form. Kazune was lying against Karin holding her hand in his. "Forgive me, Karin."

Himeka and Micchi had finally reached Karin and Kazune as they ran from the festival to them.

"Karin! Kazune!" Himeka cried.

Micchi went up to them to check if they were still breathing. "They are both breathing but their heart rate is very low, we need to get them somewhere warm." Micchi ordered.

Himeka wiped her tears and took out her phone. "Q we need you now! Hurry please!"

Micchi picked up Kazune on one shoulder and Karin with other. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Please forgive for the long wait! To make it up to you I made this chapter very long. I think I could have done better with this chapter but I wanted to put this chapter up ASAP for all my readers. **

**So Please Review, because I live on them. **


	7. Chapter 7:Dreams

**Authors Note: **

**I don't Own Kamichama Karin**

**Enjoy Chapter seven**

**Chapter 7: Dreams**

A week has passed since Karin and Kazune were attacked, and both have been in a coma ever since. Himeka and Micchi had been looking after them and placed them in the same room. When the doctor came to examine them he said, by the look of Karin injuries she will be able to survive as some were minor, however she will have to wake up from her coma in her own time. Kazune on the other hand, was suffering from major injuries that sadly he had a slight chance of even waking up. When Micchi and Himeka heard this it shattered them.

"He must have used all his energy," tears streamed down Himeka's face. "He may not ever wake up" she stuttered.

Micchi comforted Himeka and stood by Kazune and Karin's side every day.

_The moon was quiet big tonight and it was the only source of light as there were no stars. I looked_ _forward in my view to see nothing but water and the reflection of the moon. I looked down and saw that my body was half in water but I couldn't feel the coldness at all. I was wearing a white gown that was long sleeved and with diamonds to decorate it. It was beautiful, the dress suitable for a wedding. But why was I wearing it. I looked down at my reflection and saw I looked older. My brown hair was tied into a bun wearing a tiara. I must admit I looked stunning. _

_"You look beautiful, Karin" I heard a familiar angelic voice. I turned to see Kazune wearing a white suit standing next to me. He also looked much older. _

_"Kazune!" I jumped and hugged him. "I've missed you!" I don't know why but those words just came out. Did I really miss him. _

_"I've missed you too, Karin," he whispered in my ear. There was feel of warmth that went into my body when he said those words._

_"But I'm confused Kazune. Where are we? And Why are we wearing wedding clothes?" I couldn't figure out what was the meaning for all this but I do feel safe with Kazune near me. _

_"Oh silly Karin," he frowned. "How could you forget? We just got married and going to start a family very soon," he smiled as he put his hand on my stomach. _

_I looked down confused. "We are married? And I'm pre- pre-" I couldn't even say the word, what happened? How could this be so fast I am only 15?_

_"Pregnant with our child," he smiled, as he continued my broken sentence. _

_"But I'm too young to have a child," I half whispered. My head was spinning, this just can't be happening, there must be some explanation._

_"What do you mean you're too young, you're 19. That's not that young." Kazune said confused. He held his arms around me and turned my body so I was facing him. He looked as gorgeous as ever with his ocean blue eyes and blonde hair._

_"Oh," was the only thing I could say. _

_"Now let's go back," but as he said that, the water we were in started move like waves at a beach. It grew stronger and stronger and Kazune held onto to me tighter. "Whatever you don't let go of me," The waves continued to grow stronger. "Don't let go of me like the last time." he whispered. _

_I looked at him confused. What did he mean by the last time. But before I could think a huge wave crashed into us and we were under water. I opened my eyes and saw I was still clutching onto Kazune, his grip tightened around me that it started to hurt. We hit the surface and gasped for air but before I could take a full breath of air another wave hit us and were under water again, but further from the surface. My eyes held panic and my lungs started to burn as there was no air in them. _

_Suddenly my lips were pressed against Kazune's and my lungs were filled with air again. I looked at Kazune, his face softened and smiled. Our lips parted and his grip loosened a lot. He had given me all his air and was drowning. I quickly grabbed him and started to swim upwards but the movement of the water made it difficult to find up. The air in me started to fade and all my strength suddenly disappeared. Before I closed my eyes into darkness, I saw Kazune slip away from my finger tips._

_"_KAZUNE!" Karin screamed in her sleep.

Himeka was by her side. "Karin it's okay okay." She comforted her as she wiped her face with a cool towel.

Karin's eyes opened. "Kazune? Where is he? Is he safe?" She panicked.

"Karin calm down first, and Kazune is still..." she paused then looked into Karin's eyes. "sleeping."

"But he's okay right?" Karin said frantically.

Himeka just nodded and gently pushed Karin down on the bed. _"_I'm going to get the doctor to let him know that you have waken up. I'll just be five minutes tops, so just stay there Karin." Himeka smiled. She got up and left the room.

Karin's mind was racing as she tried to remember what happen before she was unconscious. It took a couple of seconds for her thoughts to recollect and like a sudden gust of wind, everything hit her at once.

_Kazune _She panicked. Without thinking she got up and ran to the door and down the corridor to Kazune's room. She opened it to find him in his bed lying face up and eyes closed. He was pale but there was sweat running down his face. Karin just stared at him for a while wishing him to wake up.

"Kazune please wake up," she whispered. "Please Kazune I beg you." She sniffed.

Himeka walked in with the doctor and Micchi at both her sides. "Karin I told you to stay in your room," Himeka said slightly frustrated that she didn't listen to her.

Micchi walked to Karin who was on her knees and had her head on Kazune's sheets. "Karin you don't need to worry about Kazune he is fine, just let the doctor exa-" He was cut off.

"I need to worry about him and he isn't fine look at him Micchi he is white and sweating in his sleep and he hasn't even woken up!" She cried out.

Micchi grabbed Karin's hand and squeezed it. "Karin he is going to be alright you need to trust me." He smiled softly to calm Karin down.

Karin did calm down and hugged Micchi. "I'm sorry Micchi but I am just so worried about Kazune, it's like all of a sudden he is great part of my life, and seeing him hurt like this just... breaks me."

"Come Karin let the doctor examine you then you can be back at Kazune's side when he wakes up."

The doctor examined Karin to see if she was suffering from anything or checking if her injuries had recovered. When he was finished the doctor confirmed to Himeka and Micchi that she will be okay. Karin went back to Kazune's room and was kneeling against his bed praying for him to wake up soon.

_The long grass was tickling my feet as I lay in the meadow with the sun shining above me. It felt good and my mind was blank, nothing was bothering me, it was peaceful._

"_Papa! Papa! Where are you?" I heard a little boy's voice say in excitement. _

_I smiled. "Here I am son." I got up to see my little boy Suzune running towards me with his arms up. Behind him was his beautiful mother and my wife Karin. _

"_Papa I found you," he jumped onto me. _

_I took him into a tight hug, "Yes you did Suzune."_

_Karin sat beside me in the grass. I used my free hand to hold hers as we sat and listened to Suzune tell us how good he was at hide-and-seek. Karin smiled a warm smile and I squeezed her hand. Everything was perfect._

_After a while I could hear a voice echoing in my head. "Come back, come back, come back, come back,." I felt confused, come back to what? "Come back to your loved ones,Come back to your loved ones, Come back to me Kazune, Come back to me Kazune." The voice was slowly fading from my mind and I sighed in confusion. _

"_What is the matter Kazune?" Karin asked with concern. She was sitting on my lap now and Suzune was playing in the grass with a ball. _

"_Nothing," I reassured her. "I am alright No need to worry, darling." I whispered in her ear._

Karin lay beside Kazune bed repeatedly whispering, "Come back, Come back to your loved ones and Come back to me Kazune."

She hasn't moved from his room for three days now since she woke up herself. Himeka would come up every couple of hours to check on them both bringing Karin a meal of food as well.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Himeka said with such concern that it depressed her. She was having tea with Micchi in the living room.

"He will. Even though I have only met Kazune for a short time I can tell he is a fighter, just like his father." Micchi sipped some of his tea.

"What happened to Kazune's father?" Himeka asked with curiosity.

"After Professor Kujyou left me at the orphanage he put me in, I didn't hear from him till a year later. He sent me a letter giving me clearer instructions to search for Kazune in Japan and what will happen, and this disaster is exactly what he told would happen, even the fact that I would meet a girl called Karin Hanazono who was also a goddess and held one of the Kimeka rings." He paused to grab a cake that Himeka had made earlier and took a bite.

"But how did he know?" Himeka was surprised tha Kazune's father could predict the future.

Micchi had finished the cake off and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth. He had to be polite after all he wasn't in his own house. " He didn't tell me he just gave me strict instructions." Half of that wasn't true Micchi did know much more about Professor Kujyou then what he has told both Kazune and Himeka, and the real reason why Micchi couldn't tell them the entire truth about their father and uncle is that he had promised to Professor Kujyou not to give out too much information.

"So did you know what else happened to Professor Kujyou?" Himeka asked.

"In that same year I got another letter from Professor Kujyou himself. Informing me that he was at his death bed and was one month away from his death date." Micchi looked away, he couldn't entirely lie while looking at Himeka with her innocent eyes. "He was an important person in my life and I owed him so much for saving my own. That's why I came here to search for Kazune and do what Professor Kujyou asked from me."

"That must have been hard since you were only seven year sold at the time." Himeka sat next to Micchi and put a hand on his shoulder. "That was same year when I met Kazune. The first time I saw Kazune is the earliest childhood memory I have. He had to live with my family in this mansion because his parents mysteriously had passed away. However my parents soon died in a car accident. Apparently, from what Q had told me, they weren't my biological parents. My real parent's went missing after I was a few months, I never told this to Kazune." Himeka's voice lowered. "The only thing I have from my real parents is a photo of them both holding me when I was only a few months old. I never showed the photo to Kazune it was more of my own personal thing"

"I am sorry." Micchi apologised. "You must have suffered a lot since you and Kazune had lost so much."

"No need to apologise Micchi, you also have your own losses, and Karin too. Her parent's were killed when she was young too. Hmm, it's sad that we lost so much but fate has brought us together, like a family." She smiled.

Micchi and Himeka changed the subject from there on and continued to chat till Himeka went to make dinner. Karin was still in Kazune's room and in the same position, praying for Kazune to wake up.

"Brother, I am cold," a little girl said quietly. She had raven black hair and pale white skin. She looked like she was close to death.

"Here Himeka have some tea and take another blanket," Kirio said as he got his sister another blanket to cover her in her bed. "Just stay strong I am going to get you better very soon." He said with stern voice. _Tonight I will ambush them and get rid of Kazune, Karin and his Himeka once and for all, but this time with some help._ He thought angrily.

Just then Kirika came into the room holding a plate of food for Himeka. "Himeka I got you some dinner," she said as she put the plate down on the side table.

"But I am not hungry, sister." Himeka's voice was weary.

"You have to eat Himeka so you can be strong and go outside some time soon." Kirika smiled.

"Okay, sister." Little Himeka said cheerfully as she tried to stood up in her bed. Kirika gave Himeka her food and looked up at Kirio.

"Something the matter Kirio?" Kirika asked. _He looks so dark. _She thought.

"Yes, come outside for a second, Kirika. I need to tell you something private." He got up and went out of Himeka's room and Kirika followed.

"I can't handle seeing our sister like this anymore. We need to finish what father left us tonight." Kirio hissed.

Kirika had a sad expression, she didn't like the idea of destroying Kazune's family even though their Himeka's good health is affecting their own Himeka. Kirihiko Karasuma was Kirio, Kirika and Himeka's adoptive father, who told them that it was up to Kirio and Kirika to destroy Kazune and his family because they were the source for making little Himeka sick.

"There is no other way?" Kirika asked in a soft voice.

"Of course there is no other way! Do you want our Himeka to die" Kirio voice angered loudly. "Since Kazune has not woken up from the last attack, that will make them oblivious and will not know what hit them." he smirked evilly.

Kirika noticed that he looked much like their father when he said that. She sighed. "Okay." and hung her head.

"Tonight then." He said and left Kirika as he went to his own room.

**Hi again, it has been a while you guys probably thought I have died or something but don't worry I haven't (because if I did I don't think I would be typing this). Just to let you guys know I will update and put up the next chapter till I finish off a chapter from my other fanfic of CCS. **

**Anywaies, please review to tell me what you think. Like if I did a good job with this chapter? Or even write back to me and tell me what you think might happen in the next chapter? I am open for new ideas :)**

**Mz. Random**

Xx.


	8. Chapter 8: New Feelings

Chapter 8:

After Micchi finished having tea with Himeka, he went upstairs to see how Karin was doing while Himeka went to wash the dishes.

When Micchi opened the door he found Karin in a different position. She was now standing and looking out the window. Micchi closed the door behind him and Karin notice his presence but didn't turn around.

"Karin, how are you feeling?" he asked.

There was silence and Karin pressed her lips together sternly.

"Karin?"

Karin turned around and Micchi could see anger and exhaustion on her face. She had dark circles around her eyes and her brown hair was in a mess. "How can you ask how I am feeling? I am not the one in a coma who might not probably wake up!" She shouted and Micchi could see her eyes start to water. Karin walked back to Kazune's side, she looked at him with heartbroken eyes.

Micchi couldn't handle seeing Karin like this anymore. He went from behind her and gave Karin a comforting hug. "I am sorry I can't be able to make this situation any better for Kazune. But I will promise to protect you." He whispered.

Karin dazed and caught in the moment turned around and looked at Micchi with her still broken eyes. Her face was only inches away from Micchis. Without thinking Micchi leaned and kissed Karin, and it took her a few seconds to kiss him back. The kiss lasted for a moment but when they parted Karin blushed and looked away.

Micchi grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him. He could see colour back in her face.

"Why did you do that?" Karin asked in embarrassment, trying to get out of Micchi's grip.

"Because now you look much better than before. You were so pale and ghost like." Micchi smirked.

Karin went red as a tomato and stood up. "How could you Micchi! You are so mean!"

"Well at least it helped. It gave you some colour and back to your old self. The depressed and angry look didn't suit your beautiful face." He explained. "So you owe me an apology."Micchi said smugly.

Karin still a bit red looked towards the floor. "Was I really that bad?" she said in small voice. She agreed with Micchi. Karin hated being sad, it lead to negative thoughts towards the subject, and Kazune was the subject in this situation.

"Yeah Karin," he came to give Karin a hug to comfort her. "Your depressive aura was effecting all of us. Even though I have only known Kazune for a short while I am pretty sure he would hate it if he saw how you are acting, especially over him."

Karin looked up from the floor and towards the sleeping Kazune. "Sorry," She mumbled in a whisper.

"It's okay, just come down and eat something," Micchi compromised.

It took Karin to think, because it would mean leaving Kazune's side for some time even if it was a short time.

* * *

"Okay," she finally agreed and left the room with Micchi. "I won't be too long Kazune. I promise," She whispered too low for Micchi to hear.

_Like someone had turned off the lights all of a sudden in my head, my mind went blank. I was lost, just as if my only light source had left me. I felt cold and abandoned, like I didn't belong anywhere. I even felt lost in my own body, I couldn't move. I tried to move my fingers, legs, neck, anything but it wouldn't budge. However, I noticed that I was moving at a speed as if I was running. But to where? To further darkness. My body had a mind of its own or someone was controlling me. _

_In the distance, my eyes focused on a small speak that grew bigger in size._

* * *

"How are you feeling Karin?" Himeka asked as she placed a bowl of rice with stir fried beef and vegetables.

"Better," she half heartily smiled as she took a spoonful of her meal. "I feel stronger. Much better then when I first woke up." She paused as she stared into space. "Kazune what's keeping me strong." She returned to her meal.

Himeka smiled and sat with Karin as she ate her meal. Micchi was in the living room holding his transformation ring, twirling it around his finger. _I don't know if I have the power to use...What happens if all goes wrong? Then what will I do? I could risk all three of their lives...Oh please Kazune wake up soon. _Micchi closed his eyes and clutched the ring in palm fiercely.

"Are you okay Micchi?" Micchi turned around to see Karin leaning against the door frame.

He put his ring in his pocket and took out Karin's ring where he found in Kazune's hand after the battle last week. "Yeah, I am okay, just thinking." he smiled. "Here." He opened his palm towards Karin to give her her ring. "I think this belongs to you and you might need it soon."

Karin walked towards Micchi and took the ring. "Thanks, but what do you mean I will be needing it soon?" Karin asked in confusion. "Is there something you know that I should know?"

"There is a lot of things I know." Micchi said mysteriously. He ran his hand through his hair.

There was a pause. "Well? Are you going to tell me?" Karin asked.

Micchi sat on the lounge that was facing the fireplace and joined his hands together. Karin sat next to him, waiting.

"Before you woke up from your coma, did you dream of anything" Micchi asked.

"I thought I was asking the questions and you were answering?" Karin asked in frustration. _I didn't realise Micchi could be so confusing and frustrating. No wonder Kazune always glared at him, like he didn't trust him. _

"I know but answer first." Micchi rubbed his temple.

"Well, it is kind of embarrassing... But that night I dreamt of me being older and wearing a wedding dress, and I was in the water. Well up to my knees. I looked at my reflection and could see I looked older. Then I saw Kazune wearing white and he said weird things." Karin paused.

"What did he say?" Micchi asked intrigued. _It's exactly what Professor Kazuto Kajyou said. _

"I don't see how this helps?" Karin said. She moved her sitting position on lounge to a more comfortable position.

"You will see, just continue."

"He said that we just got married and I was... was..." Karin gulped. "I was pregnant." Karin looked at Micchi's face it didn't change expression, it kept serious. _I thought he would laugh and ask me if I was joking or something but he was serious. Does my dream mean anything?_

"Anything else? Or was that it?" _It's exactly what he said to me, only thing missing is being under water and losing Kazune, and that's where she wakes up. _

"Yes the next bit turned into a nightmare. We were holding onto each other as waves started to get rough and out of nowhere we were under water. Both of us were losing air and before I could drown Kazune pressed his lips on mine and I realised that he was giving me air." Karin's cheeks blushed. "But then he was starting to drown and I was trying to get him back to the surface but I couldn't find it, and I could feel him letting go of my hand and just when I lost his hand I woke up." Karin' face was now pale and drop of sweat ran down along her face. _It feels like I am in the dream all over again. _Karin then began to cry.

"Shh, it's okay Karin, it's all over there is no need to worry." That was a lie. Micchi comforted Karin by hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Does my dream mean anything, Micchi?" Karin sniffed.

Micchi pulled Karin so that she faced Micchi, face to face. "Whatever I am about to tell you, you must not tell Kazune, no matter what." Karin nodded. "That dream that you had, is partially true."

"What do you mean true and partially?" Karin asked in confusion, as she cleaned her face with a tissue.

Micchi sighed. "That dream is the future." He paused to see Karin's facial expression. It was still confused but also surprised.

"What? I don't understand? The future? So you are saying I am going to be married to Kazune, father his child and be sucked up by water and die by drowning?" Karin was so confused. _In less that four years, I am going to be married to Kazune? and be a mother? Too much information to take up. Wow!_

"Well you won't die or be sucked up by water, however that is symbolism that something bad will happen and you will be separated by Kazune for some time."

"Let me get this straight." Karin stood up and faced Micchi who was still sitting on the lounge. "I am marrying Kazune and going to have a baby with him and he will disappear, leaving me with the baby?"

Micchi nodded. "Yes that is correct."

"Okay, but how the hell do you know this true?" Karin trusted Micchi and everything but this made him very suspicious.

Micchi sighed again. "Because Professor Kazuto Kajyou told me this. Kazune's father." _Well really Kazune told me that but that information is not to come out till much later. _"He set out Kazune's future and yours, because he knew about you before you were born and set out your future so that you and Kazune could meet."

"So Kazune's dad made us meet so that I could marry Kazune and have his child?"

"Yes but there is more to that." Micchi paused. "That's why you and Kazune have a Kimika ring. He gave them both to you as it is fate to keep you both together." _I should just leave it there. Too much has been said and I don't think Karin could take up anymore. _"So you must not tell Kazune as it will ruin the balance that his father has planned for him and you."

Karin sat back down on the lounge and tired to absorb all the information. _Who would know I would marry Kazune, even though he has been rude and we would fight, I was going to marry him. _Then Karin lit up. "So Kazune will be waking up soon?" She smiled.

Micchi looked towards the fireplace. "That's if he doesn't get sucked up by the darkness. You see at this very moment he is dreaming and his dream to him may be reality but it isn't, it's a trap."

"A trap? What do you mean?" Karin started panic.

"He needs to find his strength to realise that what he is in, is not reality."

"So what can we do?" _Oh no! If he doesn't wake up then I can't tell him how I really feel about him. And it's not because I am going to be his future wife but because I have always had feelings for him, but from the information what Micchi has told I finally realise I love Kazune._

"Just hope." Micchi whispered.

_I'm back with my family. Suzune is playing with Shii near the lake. Karin is sitting on the edge of the bank, watching Suzune. I walk towards Karin and place my palm on her back. _

"_Life is so much better, now that you are back." A smile played on her lips._

_What did she mean _now that I am back,_ Was I somewhere else? I focus my attention on Suzune. He is running around splashing in the lake. But everything is so blurry, a daze. "Ahh," I rub my eyes trying to regain my focus. _

"_Something wrong, Kazune?" Karin stand up holds my hands. I look into her eyes but it's all still a blur. _

"_Everything is blurry, I can't focus." I say frustrated. _

"_Maybe you need some sleep, Kazune. Why don't you lie down in the grass and take a nap." Karin suggests as she tries to get me to lie down. _

_Suddenly, I hear the familiar voices echoing. _Kazune wake up, wake up. Kazune please wake up, we all miss you. _The voice sounds sad and my heart feels broken when I hear it. "I am awake!" I yell out. _

"_Yes we know you are awake." My sight suddenly refocuses to see Karin's face. But it's not the beautiful face I recognised. Her face looked like a stranger. _

"_Daddy are you okay?" Suzune runs towards us. _

"_I don't know," I fall to my knees as the voice continues to echo and get louder. My heart also continues to throb with more pain and I close my eyes. _

_I can't take it anymore and scream with pain. I open my eyes to see darkness, pitch black darkness. The voice continues but I can't find where it is coming from. I feel so lost and alone. "Where are you?" I yell out, but nothing comes out. I try again and yell out, "Someone help me?" Still nothing. The voices starts die out. "No don't go. Please help me..." I finally hear myself when I whisper, "Karin". _

* * *

"Karin," _Did I just hear him say my name. _Karin turned around and looked at Kazune, he still has his eyes close and his lips are still in the same position as the last time, closed. _ I must have been hearing things. Gee Karin get a hold of yourself you can' t be going insane. _Karin looks at the clock in Kazune's room. _It's 10:04 p.m. _Karin sighs.

"Karin...Karin...Karin." Karin turned straight to Kazune and sees that he repeats to say her name, but his eyes are still closed.

"Yes Kazune, I am here. Karin is here. Wake up Kazune." _Okay I wasn't hearing things. _"Oh please Kazune wake up. I miss you so much. I need you." Karin continued to stare at Kazune's face. She lightly touched his cheek. "My prince." She whispered, as a tear rolled down from her right eye.

"You need me, huh?" A smirk appeared on Kazune's lips. Karin's eyes lit up and saw Kazune's eyes open ad his cheeky smirk. "If that was the case I would have woken up a lot earlier."

"Kazune you!" Karin was so angry but so happy that he was finally awake. "You are so mean, I have been so worried about you and you wake up like that!" Karin was so annoyed but inside all she wanted to do was hug him and kiss him.

Kazune sat up and took Karin's hand. "I missed you so much." Karin was a little surprised to hear him say that. "and I am so sorry for making you worry so much... I am sorry Karin." Kazune hugged Karin and gave her a tight squeeze. Karin in that very moment felt like she was safe and home.

"Kazune!" Two voices yelled in unison that came from behind Karin.

Karin and Kazune broke their embrace and turned to see Micchi and Himeka standing at the door with the biggest grins on their faces. Himeka ran to Kazune and hugged him so tight while Micchi walked towards Karin and gave her a one-armed hug. "Remember not to say anything." Micchi whispered into her ear then went to hug Kazune. Karin kept a smile on her face as she watched Himeka and Micchi welcome him back to reality. _I don't know how I am going to keep this from him. I just wish he had the same feelings I have for him, but he is so hard to read. _Kazune looked at Karin and gave her a soft smile. _Oh god that smile makes me melt and it looks so real or is he just happy to see us. Oh and they say girls are confusing. _Karin sighed.

"I'll ring the doctor to come and check on you. Are you feeling any pain though?" Micchi asked as he took out his mobile phone.

"Not really, but let me try getting up first." Kazune moved the bed sheets to the side and placed his feet on the wooden floors. He got up from his bed and walked around. "Nope nothing really hurts and I can walk perfectly."

"But you used so much energy on that day. Maybe your long sleep helped you recovered?" Himeka thought aloud.

"Maybe," Kazune gave a half smile. "But I am sure I will be okay." He reassured Himeka. _But my it sure did shorten my life span, and I don't by how much. Maybe this could be bad then I thought. However, I cannot worry Himeka or Karin. _

Kazune looked up towards Karin and saw something was wrong with Karin by her expression on her face. "Are you okay, Karin?" 

"Huh?" Karin stopped from what she was thinking and looked at Kazune with a dumfounded face. "Yea I am. I'm just glad that you have finally awoken."

"Hey, you're like a princess. Waking up from your slumber, if only Karin kissed you at the time." Micchi laughed at his joke, and winked at Karin. Karin and Kazune blushed.

This got Kazune angry and told Micchi off. "I am not a princess, I am no girl!"

"Geez, Kazune I was kidding." Micchi chuckled.

"Kazune, do you want to eat or drink. I am sure you must be hungry I can make you something?" Himeka asked.

"Thanks Himeka" Since Himeka reminded him his stomach started to rumble.

"Yea I can help." Karin offered, and both Karin and Himeka left the room.

Kazune sat back down on his bed and Micchi pulled up a chair. "What are you still doing here?" Kazune asked suspiciously.

"Is that what you say to the person who carried you here and looked after you for the time you have been out?" Micchi smirked. "Why don't you trust me Kazune? I can see it in your eyes."

Kazune rubbed his eyes. "What do you mean you can see it in my eyes."

"You don't trust me because I might take Karin away from you. Is that it?" He laughed.

"Take Karin away? Over my dead body will you lay a finger on her." Kazune threatened.

"Hahaha, don't worry Kazune, I know you like Karin." _I already have with that kiss. _Micchi smirked at his own thoughts. "And don't deny it."

"Listen Micchi, I don't have time to play games with you. I have to get back to work. Oh that reminds me, hand over my father's book and the ring." Kazune remembered.

Micchi walked to the study table near the window and picked up a brown package. "Here, I am sure it will help you, and you should read it soon."

"Read it soon, what do you mean?" Kazune asked confused. "Is something going to happen?"

"Most likely tonight. Since Kirio lost the battle last time." Micchi warned.

"Wait, how do yo-" before Kazune could finish his sentence glass from Kazune's room broke and covered to floor with tiny fragments of glass. A purple aura was seen outside the broken room and Kirio appeared in his god transformation of Ares and along side was Kirika in her goddess transformation with a powerful purple energy that surrounded her too.

"Now then. Let's finish where we left of Kujyou!" Kirio roared with laughter as he shot a powerful ball of dark energy that was heading straight towards Kazune.

**I have abandoned this story for a while and I am sorry. I'll try to keep updating. **

**Hope you enjoyed and R&R. :) **


End file.
